L'orgueil de la sirène
by Akilie
Summary: Zeff avait deux fiertés : celle d'être un homme et celle d'être un cuisinier. Jamais auparavant ces deux statuts ne lui avaient paru incompatibles. Jusqu'à ce jour sur Grand Line où il fit une rencontre décisive…


Cette fanfiction a été conçue et écrite dans le cadre du topic Wanted du Forum de tous les Périls. Ce topic a été créé pour valoriser certains personnages de One Piece restés dans l'ombre et qui n'ont le droit qu'à un très petit nombre de fic à leur sujet.

Ces thèmes sont issus de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu.

Cette fic exploite le passé presque inconnu du personnage de Zeff sur le thème si gracieusement proposé par Phoenix penna « Ma plus grande fierté » et se passe du temps où Zeff était encore un pirate et où il voguait sur Grand Line.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'ORGUEIL DE LA SIRÈNE**

* * *

 _Certaines questions sont meilleures lorsqu'elles n'ont pas de réponse. Cela, Zeff l'apprit de son voyage sur Grand Line._

Le drapeau pirate claquait dans l'air saturé de chaleur et de brise. Le soleil distribuait ses rayons ardents avec tout le cynisme dont il était capable les jours d'été. La fièvre du ciel contaminait tout ce qu'il atteignait, empoisonnant le monde et embrumant les esprits.

À bord du Cooking George, l'équipage pirate luttait contre la torpeur maladive que véhiculait la canicule. Si certains avaient la chance de profiter de la fraîcheur des cabines et des cales creusées dans la coque, d'autres supportaient péniblement la chaleur intenable du dehors.

Le bateau s'était changé en fournaise et les courageux matelots présents sur le pont désespéraient de sortir un jour de cet enfer.

Le capitaine de l'équipage, celui que l'on prénommait Zeff aux Pieds Rouges, se tenaient bien droit sur le pont, montrant l'exemple à ses compagnons, partageant avec eux la brûlure du soleil. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait depuis longtemps envoyé ses pauvres gars se mettre au frais. Seulement, Grand Line ne permettait pas le moindre écart de conduite : il suffisait d'un instant d'inattention pour succomber au caprice de cet immense serpent d'eau. Et l'équipage du Cook avait déjà parcouru trop de chemin pour fléchir à présent.

Face à l'horizon, Zeff guettait avec la prudence et la concentration d'un tigre à l'affût. Il se tenait prêt à affronter tous les dangers, à franchir tous les obstacles, qu'ils soient ennemis, monstres ou climat. La sueur perlait sur son corps, s'accumulant sur ses tempes et engluant les poils de sa moustache blonde. Il passa une main sur son front pour la retrouver poisseuse de transpiration. Il soupira, comme pour expulser l'air brûlant de ses entrailles, et retira sa lourde cape. L'espoir d'acquérir un peu de frais s'éteignit bien vite quand une gangue de chaleur entoura ses bras et grisa sa peau désormais nue.

— SPIKE !

Un pas traînant accompagné du souffle erratique d'un homme dans son dos lui indiqua que son navigateur l'avait entendu et venait à sa rencontre.

— Oui Capitaine ?

La voix était basse, presque un murmure, le pirate ne souhaitant pas faire de vains efforts pour parler plus haut.

— Combien de temps avant la prochaine île ?

Le capitaine du vaisseau se tourna vers le matelot, tout en essuyant une nouvelle fois son front dégoulinant. Le navigateur s'était mis torse nu, séduit par l'idée illusoire qu'ainsi il aurait moins chaud. Les yeux vitreux se levèrent vers la figure haute du capitaine et la bouche pâteuse articula difficilement :

— Trois semaines, peut-être quatre, j'en ai bien peur.

Zeff exécuta un bref hochement de tête, prouvant qu'il avait entendu et retourna à sa contemplation de l'océan.

Il n'avait quitté sa ligne de mire que quelques secondes seulement, mais cela avait suffi à Grand Line pour semer sur leur route d'épais rochers en forme de pointe, surgissant des flots comme les crocs d'un gigantesque monstre marin. Les écueils imposaient un slalom, étant trop proches les uns des autres pour traverser le récif en ligne droite. Les tourbillons encerclant les rochers ne rendaient la manœuvre que plus difficile encore.

— Steven, à la barre ! Emeric, Sylvain, Gaston, les voiles ! Jason, guide-nous !

La langueur des hommes sembla s'éclipser un temps, les matelots retrouvant la vigueur et l'excitation que procure le danger. Chacun d'eux se précipita à son poste, s'affairant à la tâche qui leur avait été confiée.

Jason grimpa les cordages avec l'agilité d'un singe jusqu'au nid-de-pie ; Steven se précipita à la barre, pieds bien ancrés au sol, mains vissées au gouvernail ; Emeric saisit les grelins tandis que Sylvain et Gaston enroulaient leurs bras aux écoutes afin d'orienter la grande voile.

Bientôt, on entendit Jason vociférait depuis là-haut la direction à suivre, l'information relayait par Zeff aux quatre hommes sous son commandement. Une explosion de bruits en tous genres retentit : le craquement du bois, le rugissement des vagues déchirées par la proue, le sifflement du vent, la course des pieds nus sur le pont, les ordres hurlés, le râle d'effort des hommes d'équipage. Tout se mélangeait et se complétait parfaitement, créant l'harmonie si particulière de leur vie sur l'océan.

Des lames d'eau tiède recouvrirent le pont par intermittences, les embruns salés aspergeant les pirates. Le bâtiment tanguait, les voiles se gonflaient. Ce roulis prononcé fit remonter à la surface le reste de l'équipage, émergeant par la trappe au pied du mât. Sans mot dire, ils regagnèrent eux aussi leur poste, prêtant main forte à leurs compagnons de voyage.

Les rochers furent évités les uns après les autres avec la souplesse et la dextérité acquises par l'expérience. Les écueils s'espacèrent de plus en plus, rendant inutile le déploiement intégral des membres de l'équipage. Une ligne droite imaginaire fut tracée par Jason ; on maintint le cap dans cette direction.

Une fois le danger écarté, les marins soupirèrent de soulagement et beaucoup se laissèrent choir au sol, rompus de fatigue et de chaleur.

Zeff regarda son équipage éparpillé sur toute la longueur du bateau. Il n'était pas particulièrement attaché à ces gars qu'il avait ramassé de-ci de-là, sur tous les ports où il avait jeté son ancre. Mais il devait reconnaître comme agréable la sensation de pouvoir compter sur eux en cas de besoin.

Ce n'est pas demain qu'ils couleraient, croyez-le bien.

— Capitaine, capitaine ! Objet non identifié en vue !

— De quel côté ?

— À tribord ! Sur le dernier rocher !

Le capitaine pirate déplia sa longue-vue et colla son œil au petit cercle de verre.

Sur le rocher indiqué par Jason, il put distinguer une silhouette étendue sur une sorte de plateforme de pierre. La forme était vaguement humaine et ses contours dissimulés par l'ombre de la roche.

— Un homme ?

— C'est difficile à dire… je pense qu'il s'agit d'une femme.

Zeff n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner le sursaut de ses hommes d'équipage. Une seconde eut à peine le temps de s'écouler que le bruit d'une cavalcade ébranla le plancher du pont, les pirates se précipitant sur les banquières pour apercevoir la personne échouée sur le rocher.

— Une femme ?

— Où ça ?

— C'est vraiment une femme ?

— Dégage Clyde, laisse-moi voir !

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Dans sa longue-vue, Zeff vit apparaître le dessin d'un galbe prononcé qui se précisa petit à petit. Jason avait vu juste : il s'agissait bien d'une femme, couchée sur le côté, son visage et le bas de son corps rendus invisibles par la distance.

Il replia sa longue-vue d'un geste sec. Sa décision était déjà prise depuis longtemps.

— Appareillez une chaloupe. Dimitri, Thomas, vous venez avec moi.

— À vos ordres Capitaine !

Il y eut quelques murmures de dépit parmi ceux n'ayant pas été choisis mais un coup d'œil de la part du capitaine suffit à les faire taire.

On affourcha deux ancres afin de stabiliser le bateau face au courant. La chaloupe fut rapidement mise à l'eau et ses trois occupants prêts à partir.

Le courant les repoussa quelques instants dans la direction opposée et ils durent batailler avec les rames pour maintenir leur cap. Enfin, ils captèrent le tourbillon créé autour du rocher qui les intéressait. Ils prirent de la vitesse, s'approchant bien trop rapidement du bloc de pierre. Confiants en leur capitaine, les deux rameurs ne se risquèrent pas à émettre des doutes sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Arrivée à quelques mètres du rocher, la barque fut projetée par violentes saccades vers la paroi rocheuse. Elle se serait sans doute brisée si Zeff, de sa jambe gauche, n'avait pas stopper sa progression. Son pied encastré dans la roche, il maintint la petite embarcation au même endroit, la force prodigieuse de ses muscles surpassant même celle du courant.

— Le grappin, réclama le capitaine.

Malhabiles sur ses appuis, Thomas se leva, fit tournoyer le crochet de longues secondes avant de le balancer, lui et la corde, vers l'aspérité donnant refuge à la femme échouée. La griffe de fer accrocha un appui dont Thomas testa la résistance en tirant de ses deux mains sur la corde.

— C'est bon.

Dimitri, sans presque aucun temps d'hésitation, agrippa la corde et commença l'ascension du rocher. Ses deux pieds en appui sur la surface rocailleuse, il grimpa aisément, son aptitude à oublier ce qu'était le danger l'avantageant dans ce genre de missions périlleuses.

Arrivé sur la plateforme où se trouvait la mystérieuse personne, il disparut de la vue des deux autres restés dans la barque. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas long avant que sa tête fendue d'un large sourire ne réapparaisse, les dix mètres de hauteur et les flots tourbillonnants en contrebas ne semblant pas l'intimider le moins du monde.

— Vous n'allez jamais me croire, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

— Essaye toujours pour voir.

— Ce n'est pas une femme.

Zeff leva un sourcil étonné et eut effectivement beaucoup de mal à croire ce que disait Dimitri. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir reconnu une certaine féminité dans la silhouette et son instinct d'homme ne pouvait le tromper.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Cria Thomas qui lui aussi semblait déçu.

Le sourire de Dimitri s'élargit.

— C'est une sirène !

* * *

Le silence s'étirait lourdement sur le pont. Le vent torride avait redoublé d'effort, vexé qu'on ne lui accorde plus aucune attention, tous les esprits désormais tournés vers l'étrange naufragée.

L'équipage s'était attroupé autour de la sirène, formant comme une chaîne de maillons humains encerclant la créature mirifique.

Les pirates étaient à la fois émerveillés et incrédules de découvrir cette chimère tant de fois décrites dans les légendes des marins, tant de fois présentes dans leurs fantasmes nocturnes. Mais au lieu d'une béate admiration, la vue de cette sirène suscita comme un vague sentiment de déception parmi les pirates. La jeune sirène avait beau être aussi belle que celle figurant dans leurs espoirs les plus fous, la saveur du rêve brisé leur laissait sur le palais comme un arrière-goût de frustration. L'imagination était devenue inutile, le confort de l'illusion s'était évaporé, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à contempler placidement la réalité dans sa forme la plus authentique et impitoyable.

Comme décrit dans les mythes, la sirène avait le buste d'une femme et la queue d'un poisson. Son visage était doux, sans trait superflu, ses paupières closes donnant l'irrésistible envie de la voir les yeux ouverts. Sa chevelure noire, engorgée d'eau salée et de lumière, tombaient comme de sombres tentacules sur son corps, tranchant avec le nacre de sa peau. Un haut de maillot de bain pour seule pudeur, son torse dénudé exposait la blancheur de sa peau brillante au soleil. La partie humaine de son corps se terminait au-dessous du nombril, là où débutait sa queue. Cette dernière était recouverte d'écailles orange aux reflets rosés et se terminait par une paire de nageoires roses taillée dans une sorte de membrane translucide.

Accroupi près d'elle, Emeric, le médecin de bord, auscultait la plaie profonde perçant le flanc gauche de la sirène. Le sang vermeil souillait la pâleur de la peau, plusieurs écailles avaient été arrachées au niveau du bas-ventre. Incrustés dans la chair, quelques fragments de pierre venaient compléter la blessure.

— Verdict ?

Le capitaine du Cooking George n'avait rien d'un orateur. À la complexité d'un long discours, il préférait la clarté et la précision d'un unique mot bien choisi.

— Elle s'en remettra : aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Son foie et son colon sont en mauvais état mais ce sont des organes qui cicatrisent bien en général. L'infection est à surveiller surtout.

— Comment qu'elle est arrivée en haut du rocher ? Demanda Steven.

En guise de réponse, Emeric saisit le bras de la sirène et le fit doucement pivoter d'un côté puis de l'autre. Partout sur la peau, principalement au niveau du coude et de la paume, on pouvait voir plusieurs éraflures sanguinolentes.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais elle a probablement été blessée sous l'eau si l'on tient pour preuve la quantité importante de sel marin incrusté dans la plaie. Elle a certainement été surprise par les tourbillons et projetée contre un écueil.

Il montra le bras égratigné à l'assistance.

— Elle a escaladé le rocher pour se mettre à l'abri en rampant avec ses bras, juste avant de perdre connaissance.

Il reposa délicatement le bras au sol et leva la tête vers son capitaine.

— Il faut l'emmener dans mon cabinet pour désinfecter l'entaille. Pas envie que son état dégénère en gangrène.

Zeff consentit à la demande d'un grave hochement de tête. Aussitôt, trois hommes sortirent des rangs pour aider à déplacer la sirène. L'un saisit la queue, les deux autres la soulevèrent par les aisselles. Ensemble, ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie d'un pas chaloupé, les pirates s'écartant respectueusement sur leur passage.

Une fois la patiente mise à l'abri des regards, les marins poussèrent à l'unisson un profond soupir de bienheureux.

— Elle est magnifique…

— Alors les sirènes existent vraiment… et moi qui avait fini par en douter...

— J'ai l'impression de n'avoir vécu que pour cet instant.

— Je n'en reviens toujours pas…

— Et vous Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Zeff et les pirates attendirent curieusement la réponse de leur capitaine.

— Au moindre geste, à la moindre parole déplacés, je vous jette par-dessus bord.

La menace claqua dans l'air, provoquant quelques déglutitions inquiètes parmi l'assemblée.

Une fois sûr que le message était bien passé, Zeff aux Pieds Rouges tourna les talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa cuisine.

— La récréation est terminée ! Retournez à vos postes, foutus marins d'eau douce !

— Aye Capitaine !

Le moustachu ferma brutalement la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa pensivement. Passant sa main sur son visage, il réfléchit à la sirène. Jamais il n'avait douté de leur existence. Lui qui pourchassait All Blue ne pouvait décemment pas douter de l'existence de telles créatures.

Quand Dimitri l'avait descendue du rocher et étendue dans la barque, il était resté longtemps à la contempler. Époustouflé par la grâce et la beauté de chacun de ses traits, il prit le temps d'apprécier la manière dont se réalisait l'un de ses rêves. Comme un poussin sort de sa coquille, le rêve était sorti de son cocon d'illusions afin d'esquisser ses premiers pas hésitants dans la réalité.

Pour Zeff, cette transition fut particulièrement dérangeante.

Alors qu'il parcourait des yeux le corps de la sirène, son regard était tombé sur la queue. Elle était en tout point semblable à celle d'un poisson, des écailles jusqu'aux nageoires, et il crut même distinguer l'odeur poissonnière de l'appendice. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte d'à quel point les sirènes restaient des poissons. Cette impression le perturba.

Son regard effectuant des aller-retours successifs entre le visage et les nageoires, Zeff comprit alors qu'il était incapable d'associer femme et poisson dans son esprit malgré la sirène reposant sous ses yeux.

Mettant de côté ses pensées au sujet de la naufragée, il décolla son dos de la porte et se dirigea vers la réserve, reliée à la cuisine par une trappe et une échelle ouvrant sur les entrailles du bateau. Dans la cale, les dernières caisses de nourritures et les derniers tonneaux d'eau patientaient tranquillement. Le cœur de Zeff se serra. « Trois à quatre semaines avant d'atteindre la prochaine île » avait dit Spike.

Le Capitaine soupira. Les jours seraient longs.

* * *

— Capitaine ! Capitaine !

Les pirates étaient presque tous réunis autour de la grande table à manger, à l'exception des cinq hommes réglementaires surveillant l'extérieur et le médecin de l'équipage qui depuis la veille au soir n'avait pas bougé du chevet de sa curieuse patiente. Zeff fut donc surpris de voir leur docteur débarquer si bruyamment dans la pièce à vivre du navire.

— Un problème, Emeric ?

Le toubib leva vers lui ses yeux remplis d'étoiles.

— Elle est réveillée ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Les hommes d'équipage esquissèrent tous ensemble un mouvement pour se lever, les bancs de bois commençant déjà à râcler le plancher. Néanmoins, ils furent interrompus dans leur manœuvre par le poing retentissant du capitaine sur la table.

— Restez ici bande de sauvages ! Vous allez l'effrayer.

Zeff quitta sa place et rejoignit Emeric qui l'attendait tout excité près de la porte. Des murmures de dépit et de contrariété se glissèrent dans l'ambiance familière de la grande salle. Décidant de ne pas y prêter attention, Zeff emboîta le pas au médecin, une curieuse boule d'appréhension et d'excitation grossissant dans sa trachée.

Emeric ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le capitaine dans son cabinet de consultation personnel. Zeff s'immobilisa et la sirène face à lui fit de même.

Assise sur le lit médical, le dos en appui contre le dossier relevé, la créature aquatique darda sur le capitaine pirate son regard irisé. L'orange et le rose livrait duel dans ses yeux aux longs cils recourbés. Les paupières enfin ouvertes, elle semblait beaucoup moins jeune que ce qu'elle paraissait en état d'inconscience. Sa queue pendait dans le vide et fouettait nerveusement l'air de ses nageoires caudales. Sa taille était presque intégralement enrubannée de bandages blancs et de petits pansements parsemaient çà et là ses bras ronds.

— Et vous êtes ? Questionna la naufragée.

Zeff fut désagréablement surpris par l'inflexion hautaine de sa voix, plus grave qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

— Zeff aux Pieds Rouges, pour vous servir très chère demoiselle.

Le capitaine se pencha un peu en guise de salut, respectueux de la gent féminine malgré tous les défauts de cette dernière. La sirène rejeta sa tête en arrière, faisant valser ses lourdes boucles brunes.

— Pieds Rouges ? Pourquoi cela ?

Il esquissa un petit sourire et indiqua de son menton les bottes qu'il portait aux pieds. La blessée baissa les yeux avant d'amorcer un mouvement réflexe de recul.

— Par Poséidon ! Serait-ce du sang ?

— C'en est, effectivement très chère.

En tant que cuisinier, Zeff ne pouvait se permettre d'abîmer ses mains lors d'un combat rapproché. Son surnom de Pieds Rouges venait de son style de combat, uniquement basé sur la force de ses jambes, et du sang maculant ses bottes, le sang de tous les pauvres types qu'il avait tué à grands coups de pieds. Fier de ce nom, il avait pris la résolution de ne jamais nettoyer le sang séché agrippé au cuir de ses bottes. L'odeur métallique ne le dérangeait pas et il évitait ainsi la pénible corvée de cirer ses chaussures.

— Je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître votre nom.

Sa courtoisie légendaire lui empêchait de poser des questions indiscrètes à la sirène. Voilà pourquoi il lui laissa poliment le choix de décliner son identité si elle en avait l'envie.

— Loukina, avoua-t-elle suspicieusement.

— Mademoiselle Loukina, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le navire Cooking George dont je suis le capitaine. J'espère que vous y passerez un agréable séjour.

— Un séjour ?

La sirène ricana avec un sarcasme qui déplut beaucoup au pirate.

— Je ne compte pas rester plus longtemps parmi vous, _Capitaine_ , dit-elle en ironisant sur le dernier mot. Je vous sais gré de m'avoir soigné mais je n'ai pas pour principe de me lier avec les pirates.

— C'est compréhensible. Seulement il serait plus sage pour vous de rester en attendant votre complète guérison.

— Je suis parfaitement remise, merci bien, gronda Loukina.

Un raclement de gorge fit tourner la tête au capitaine et à la sirène. Effacé dans un coin de la pièce, Emeric avait assisté à l'échange sans intervenir. Mais maintenant qu'on abordait le sujet de la guérison de sa patiente, son devoir de médecin lui dictait de prendre la parole :

— Excusez-moi Mademoiselle mais vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait remise, bien au contraire. Votre plaie n'a pas encore eu le temps de cicatriser et il serait dangereux de prendre la mer dans ces conditions. Vous risqueriez de mouiller vos bandages et d'infecter la plaie. De plus, vous…

— C'est bon, c'est bon, j'entends bien !

La sirène glissa un bras sous sa poitrine et soutint son menton de son autre main. Les yeux fermés, elle sembla réfléchir de longs instants à sa situation. Craignant de la déranger, les deux hommes ne dirent rien, patientant gentiment.

— Soit ! Acquiesça finalement Loukina d'une voix résignée. Je resterai le temps de guérir parfaitement.

— Sage décision, approuva fervemment Emeric.

— Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. Soyez assuré que moi et mes hommes, nous…

— J'ai pour seule condition, interrompit une nouvelle fois la sirène, qu'aucun de vos hommes d'équipage ne m'approche, à part votre toubib et vous-même.

Les deux hommes restèrent hébétés, totalement sidérés par l'orgueil déplacé de leur hôte. Avait-elle seulement conscience que l'équipage lui faisait une faveur en l'acceptant au sein du navire et que, de ce fait, elle n'était techniquement pas en droit de poser ses propres conditions ?

Mais en bon gentleman, Zeff n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter ce critère.

— Je vous en fait la promesse.

— Bien. Pourriez-vous…

Un gargouillis sonore retentit dans l'infirmerie et la gêne colora les joues de la sirène.

— Je… eh bien, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé…

— Bien sûr, c'est l'heure du déjeuner justement. Je vais chercher votre repas.

Loukina le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle docilité de la part d'un pirate. Puis, apercevant du coin de l'œil Emeric la fixer avec adoration, elle comprit que son charme ne laissait pas les hommes indifférents.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire vicieux en répondant au capitaine.

— Faites, mon brave. Mais sachez que je déteste les betteraves et les coquilles Saint-Jacques.

— Ah et le moins de graisse possible, Capitaine ! Son foie n'est pas encore rétabli.

Zeff disparu et retourna à sa cuisine.

Il avait connu de nombreuses femmes dans sa vie et en rencontrait de nouvelles à chaque île, chaque port qu'il accostait. Il les respectait comme le plus précieux des trésors. C'était pour lui son devoir d'homme que de les protéger et de les admirer. Peu importe les défauts ou les travers d'une femme, peu importe qu'elle se fourvoie ou qu'elle manigance, Zeff n'irait jamais à l'encontre de sa volonté.

Pourtant, devant cette sirène, il sentait cette intime conviction faiblir. Peut-être parce que femme, elle ne l'était qu'à moitié.

Il secoua la tête, chassant les pensées complexes de son esprit et pénétra dans la salle à manger où les conversations et les rires allaient bon train.

— Alors Capitaine ? Comment se porte notre charmante passagère ?

— Est-ce qu'on pourra aller la voir après déjeuner ?

— Désolé les gars. Mais je lui ai fait la promesse qu'aucun de vous ne l'approcherait.

— QUOI ?!

— Mais c'est scandaleux ! Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça !

En deux pas, le capitaine était à côté de l'homme révolté. Une seconde plus tard, le corps dudit homme volait dans la salle pour aller s'écraser contre le mur du fond. Zeff reposa sa jambe au sol et fixa durement son matelot.

— De toute évidence, si, consta-t-il froidement.

Les pirates reprirent leur repas, parfaitement frustrés. Se dresser contre la volonté du capitaine était pure folie, mais être interdit de contempler l'une des plus belles créatures des océans alors qu'elle se trouvait à moins de dix mètres d'eux était ridiculement absurde.

Sans oser le reconnaître, Zeff avait de la peine pour ses pauvres gars et il en voulut un peu à la sirène de ne laisser personne l'approcher. Il se gifla mentalement pour se punir d'avoir accusé la semi-femme. Elle devait forcément avoir ses raisons, il était injuste de la blâmer sans les connaître, pas vrai ?

Tâchant de s'en convaincre lui-même, le capitaine pirate revint au chevet de la créature marine, muni d'un plateau-repas généreusement garni.

— Mademoiselle est servie.

— Ouf, je craignais défaillir !

Zeff ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remercié et la regarda anxieusement porter la première bouchée à ses lèvres. Un sursaut de joie souleva son cœur quand il vit les yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et de délice.

— Hm ! C'est succulent ! Vous avez un chef cuistot extraordinaire !

— Merci. Je suis le chef en question.

Elle le dévisagea, étonnée et légèrement confuse.

— Vous ? Mais, je croyais que vous étiez le capitaine.

— J'occupe ces deux postes dans l'équipage.

Loukina battit des cils, impressionnée malgré elle. Honteuse d'avoir complimenté de façon aussi chaleureuse le capitaine d'un équipage pirate, elle consomma son repas rapidement, sans plus émettre le moindre commentaire.

Zeff la regarda silencieusement manger. Elle avait bon appétit, rien de plus normal pour une personne restée inconsciente plusieurs jours. Il fit danser les chiffres dans sa tête : une bouche de plus à nourrir apportait un déséquilibre non-négligeable dans la gestion du stock de nourriture et d'eau douce. Leur prochaine destination était encore loin, l'eau de cette région trop brûlante pour abriter le moindre poisson et les réserves s'amenuisaient de jour en jour.

Les bras croisés, le cuisinier serra imperceptiblement les poings.

La famine était à craindre.

* * *

Comme prévu, la famine vint. Et avec elle arrivèrent la fatigue, la faiblesse et l'angoisse.

Le capitaine avait réduit les portions, sacrifiait certains repas, mais rien n'y fit. Les cales étaient désormais vides, seules les ressources d'eau potable subsistaient mais là encore, il fallait se rationner.

Le supplice durait depuis une semaine et le navigateur Spike prédisait qu'il s'écoulerait une nouvelle semaine avant la prochaine île et le réapprovisionnement tant attendu.

Les hommes faiblissaient, la dernière tempête avait bien failli les envoyer par le fond et rien ne garantissait que la prochaine ne les ferait pas chavirer pour de bon. Certains pirates étaient tombés malades, leur système immunitaire souffrant d'une carence en vitamines. Le temps s'était comme ralenti : chaque geste était devenu une torture, chaque respiration réclamait à manger. Pour ajouter à leur peine, la chaleur n'avait pas baissé et s'était même aggravée au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'île estivale.

Dans d'autres circonstances, la privation aurait peut-être été plus supportable. Mais leur vie de pirate ne leur laissait aucun répit. Grand Line était aussi imprévisible qu'impitoyable : chaque obstacle qu'elle dressait sur leur route les laissait plus épuisés et affamés qu'auparavant.

Impuissant, Zeff regardaient ses hommes traîner leur carcasse décharnée sur le pont. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient rien eu à se mettre sous la dent. En tant que capitaine et cuisinier, la vision de ses matelots dépérissant à petit feu était insoutenable.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il était l'unique responsable de cette tragédie. Il était le cuisinier, il était censé veiller à ce que ce genre de choses ne se produisent pas. Seulement ils étaient restés en mer plus longtemps que prévu, les conditions climatiques et de navigation les avaient ralentis à de maintes reprises, les tempêtes les avaient fait dévier de leur cap par trois fois… et puis il y avait eu la sirène. La galanterie exacerbée de Zeff l'avait empêché de réduire la quantité et la qualité des plats qu'il préparait pour sa passagère. À présent, elle comme eux tous n'avaient plus rien à grailler. Et c'était de sa faute, sa faute à lui.

Le goût du sang explosa dans sa bouche. Il mordait trop fort, il mordait pour que les larmes ne coulent pas. Ses joues restèrent sèches mais son cœur implosa.

Il devait trouver une solution.

* * *

— Vas-y en premier !

— Non, toi vas-y !

— Et pourquoi moi d'abord ?

— Parce que j'ai pas envie de crever, abruti !

— BORDEL LES GARS, JE VOUS ENTENDS !

Zeff, assis derrière son plan de travail désespérément vide, attendit que les hommes tapis de l'autre côté de la porte de la cuisine se décident à entrer. Un court instant de silence suivit son intervention. Puis, dans un grincement sinistre, le battant s'entrouvrit.

Une tête apparue. C'était celle de Clyde, le plus jeune de l'équipage : un petit blond pas trop mal dégourdi qui faisait bien la plonge.

— Euh… On peut vous parler Capitaine ?

— Mouais.

Clyde se glissa par l'ouverture, suivi de Gaston, Billy, Steven, Sylvain, Gaston, Dimitri, Jason, et de tout le reste de l'équipage. Les vingt-cinq hommes s'entassèrent tant bien que mal dans la cuisine, les bras ballants, les yeux fuyants. Zeff fronça les sourcils et fit claquer sa langue.

— Qui surveille le pont ?

— Personne Capitaine.

— Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit au sujet de la surveillance du navire ?

— Oui, on sait mais…

— QUE CINQ D'ENTRE VOUS RETOURNENT IMMÉDIATEMENT À LEUR POSTE !

— Capitaine, ce qu'on doit vous dire est vraiment important.

— Et ça nécessite la présence entière de l'équipage ?

— Oui.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Le capitaine dévisageait ses hommes un par un. Certains d'eux étaient malades, d'autres sur le point de s'évanouir. Pourtant, ils avaient tous fait l'effort de venir à sa rencontre et Zeff se doutait qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison à cela. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les renvoyer comme des malpropres alors qu'il était l'un des principaux responsables de leur malheur.

De plus, le sérieux et la détermination qu'il voyait dans tous les regards piquèrent sa curiosité. Consciencieusement, il croisa ses doigts et les ramena sous son menton, les coudes en appui sur la table.

— Soit. Qui a-t-il de si important qui réclame tout l'équipage ?

Thomas s'avança de deux pas et se frotta la nuque. Il était le second de l'équipage et son rôle lui incombait de se faire le porte-parole de ses camarades auprès du capitaine quand cela était nécessaire. C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Mal à l'aise, il hésita de longues secondes avant d'oser regarder son capitaine en face.

— On a faim Capitaine.

— Non sans blague, grinça Zeff.

— Ouais, c'était stupide comme entrée en matière…

— Si c'est juste pour me dire ça, vous…

— Non non ! On… on pense avoir trouvé une solution.

Zeff se leva d'un coup, ses mains à plat sur la table. Thomas eut un sursaut en voyant le visage de son capitaine si près du sien.

— Une solution ? Laquelle ?

Les bras du cuisinier tremblaient. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une solution pouvait être envisagée dans une situation pareille.

— Ça va pas vous plaire.

Le capitaine pirate se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, un soupir quittant ses lèvres. Évidemment : s'il n'avait pas déjà trouvé une solution lui-même, la seule capable de les sauver ne figurait sûrement pas dans son registre de possibilités.

— Dites toujours. Au point où on en est…

— Capitaine. Spike est catégorique : il nous reste un peu plus d'une semaine avant la prochaine île. Et Emeric lui aussi est formel : dans trois jours, le tiers d'entre nous seront mort.

Les deux concernés opinèrent gravement du chef. Zeff ferma les yeux. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours refusé à considérer l'idée de la mort. Ils savaient que ses hommes souffraient et que cela durerait encore. Mais de là à penser qu'ils succomberaient ?

Les joues restèrent sèches. Son cerveau hurla.

— Il faut qu'on mange, ça on s'en doutait seulement on savait pas quoi. On voulait pas en arriver là mais…

Thomas prit une grande inspiration. Cette fois-ci, il fixa ses pieds pour parler :

— On pense qu'on doit manger la sirène. Sa partie ichtyenne du moins.

— Sortez.

— Je sais que vous…

— Sortez.

— Capitaine…

— SORTEZ !

La plupart des hommes sortirent, s'attendant certainement à cette réaction. Ils traînèrent leurs pieds en dehors de la cuisine, la tête basse.

Une poignée d'entre eux, les plus anciens de l'équipage notamment, se dressèrent silencieusement contre la volonté de leur capitaine. Stoïques, ils affrontèrent le regard assassin du cuisinier, toujours assis, les poings serrés de colère et d'épouvante.

— Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important Capitaine ? gronda Thomas, la rage aux lèvres. Cette sirène qu'on a ramassée il y a deux semaines, tellement orgueilleuse qu'elle refuse qu'on lui adresse la parole ou nous, qui voguons avec vous depuis trois ans et avec qui vous avez affronté plus de la moitié de Grand Line ?!

— On sait que vous respectez les femmes Cap'tain, intervint Dimitri. Mais elle est tout autant femme que poisson.

— De toute façon, elle aussi mourra avant la prochaine île, observa Jason. Emeric a dit qu'à cause de la privation de nourriture, elle a du mal à se rétablir. Elle est tellement faible qu'elle mourra la première. Bon, peut-être après Timmy, mais lui se sentait déjà mal avant la pénurie…

— Autant que son sacrifice serve à quelque chose, non ? Osa Sylvain.

Le docteur de bord s'avança timidement. Il regarda ses compagnons, comme pour se donner du courage, puis se tourna vers son capitaine.

— Je… Je peux faire ça en douceur, pendant qu'elle dort... Elle… enfin, elle ne sentira rien. Ce sera comme arrêter de rêver pour ne jamais se réveiller.

Les cinq hommes se turent, ayant usé de tous leurs arguments. Ils attendirent anxieusement la réponse de leur capitaine, mais ce dernier ne les regardait plus, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

— On vous laisse y réfléchir Capitaine. Mais pas trop longtemps. On tiendra pas éternellement.

Sur ces derniers mots, Thomas sortit, accompagné des autres.

La porte se referma dans un claquement. Zeff aux Pieds Rouges resta de longs instants immobiles.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à réfléchir outre-mesure. Les questions métaphysiques le dépassaient complétement et de toute façon, il y accordait peu d'importance. Mais que répondre à celle-ci : que faire ? que choisir ?

Zeff avait deux fiertés : celle d'être un homme et celle d'être un cuisinier. En tant qu'homme, il se devait de respecter les femmes, de leur apporter la considération et l'affection qu'elles méritaient. En tant que cuisinier, il avait pour devoir de nourrir les affamés, qu'ils soient ennemis ou alliés. Jamais auparavant ces deux statuts ne lui avaient paru incompatibles. Mais désormais, et cela à cause d'une seule sirène, il se rendit compte de la barrière infranchissable pouvant exister entre les deux.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser ses hommes mourir de faim. C'était impossible : son rôle de capitaine et de cuisinier le lui interdisait. C'était son rôle de veiller sur eux, de faire en sorte qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à l'idée de tuer une personne pour la cuisiner, même s'il se contentait de la queue de poisson, surtout si cette personne était une femme. Seulement une sirène n'est concrètement pas une femme. Elle fait partie de la race des Hommes-Poissons qui sont à la fois hommes et poissons.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tirant sur ses cheveux blonds.

Il était un homme et un cuisinier.

Elle était une femme et un poisson.

Ses joues restèrent sèches. Son âme pleura.

* * *

— Quand arriverons-nous à prochaine île ?

— Dans une semaine.

— Une semaine… Je serai morte d'ici là !

Zeff baissa la tête, honteux devant les yeux accusateurs de la sirène.

— Cela valait bien la peine de me sauver la vie si c'était pour la perdre sur votre rafiot, se plaignit-elle dédaigneusement.

— Toutes les excuses du monde ne suffiront jamais pour vous dire à quel point je le déplore.

Loukina se laissa aller contre le dossier de son lit. Les deux bras pendant de chaque côté du matelas, dans un air de total abandon.

— Vous me faites regretter mes actes, vous savez…

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— J'ai quitté l'île des Hommes-Poissons par pur orgueil. J'étais trop fière pour supporter cette prison en forme de bulle de savon. Je ne voulais pas me cacher des humains je voulais me faire aimer d'eux. Tout le monde m'avait prévenue pourtant, toute le monde m'avait dit que dans le monde des humains, je n'aurais qu'une valeur marchande dans le commerce d'esclaves. Mais je ne les ai pas écoutés.

Des perles d'eau se formèrent à la lisière des yeux aux teintes pastel.

— Je croyais que je valais mieux que ça… je pensais que… que je pourrais vivre libre, au vu et au su de tous. Qu'on me respecterait, qu'on m'admirerait. Qu'on n'oserait jamais me faire le moindre mal.

Les larmes roulaient sur la peau satinée, la morve gouttait du nez. Les sanglots entrecoupaient la voix de soubresauts incontrôlés et de pitoyables hoquets.

— Quand je suis arrivée en haut, on m'a pourchassée. Des hommes voulaient me capturer et me vendre comme une bête. Je leur ai échappé et j'ai nagé. Mon orgueil m'empêchait de retourner chez moi en avouant m'être trompée sur le monde des Hommes. Alors j'ai nagé jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, sans savoir où j'allais, sans jamais m'arrêter, sans jamais remonter à la surface. J'étais épuisée, hagarde, désespérée. Je n'ai pas fait attention aux courants et les tourbillons m'ont projetée contre un écueil. J'ai rampé pour survivre : je ne voulais pas mourir… je ne veux pas mourir !

La voix se coinça dans la gorge, atrophiant son cri final, le rendant minable, ridicule, presque grotesque.

Zeff approcha une main de la joue trempée et essuya de son pouce la traînée humide de ses larmes.

— Sur mon île natale, on dit que la marée monte lorsque les sirènes pleurent.

Elle le regarda. Ses yeux rouges remplis de crainte et de regrets ballotèrent le cœur du pirate.

— Et… comment descend-elle dans ce cas ?

— On dit que le Soleil se sert de leurs larmes pour créer les nuages et ainsi se sentir moins seul.

— C'est joli.

— Ce n'est pas censé être joli mais délivrer une morale.

— Laquelle ?

— Les uns construisent leur bonheur grâce au malheur des autres.

Les lèvres de la sirène tremblèrent et ses paupières clignotèrent d'incompréhension.

— Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Si j'étais restée sur ce rocher, je serai morte. Si je reste sur ce bateau, je mourrai. (Elle soupira.) Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier ou vous blâmer de m'avoir sauvée. Le sort semble décidé à me punir pour mon orgueil et ma naïveté. Dans tous les cas, je meurs.

Elle tourna vers lui ses yeux cuivrés où se mêlaient peur et détermination.

— Zeff aux Pieds Rouges. Puis-je vous demander une dernière faveur ?

— Tout ce que vous voudrez.

— Tuez-moi. Tuez-moi dans mon sommeil, de sorte à ce que je souffre le moins. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir faim, je n'en peux plus d'abriter cette douleur lancinante dans mon ventre. Mourir de faim m'est insupportable je désire une mort plus noble que cela. Je préfère mourir des mains d'un pirate, en martyre, que comme une pauvresse sans nourriture.

Zeff la regarda longuement. Ainsi, elle resterait orgueilleuse jusqu'au bout.

— Si c'est là votre dernière volonté… je la respecterai. Je le jure sur mon honneur d'homme.

* * *

L'île qu'ils venaient d'accoster était bordée de sable blanc, si fin qu'il filait entre les doigts comme de l'eau. La chaleur avait atteint son paroxysme. La lumière du soleil était si forte qu'elle semblait avoir remplacé tout le bleu du ciel. Le vent faisait danser les palmiers et chanter les vagues.

Accoudé au bastingage, Zeff regardait ses hommes transporter les caisses de viande séchée et de fruits, un éclair de tendresse déchirant ses iris à chaque sourire qu'il voyait sur le visage des matelots. Il n'en avait perdu aucun. Les vingt-cinq étaient vivants et reprenaient des forces petit à petit. Même Timmy s'en était tiré.

De vives couleurs s'étalaient sur les joues, le blanc des dents éclatait au coin des sourires. La santé reprenait ses droits et la joie accompagnait cet heureux rétablissement.

Zeff savourait pleinement la sensation d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac quand Thomas vint s'adosser à la barrière, près de lui.

— J'crois bien que j'ai jamais été aussi content d'atteindre une île, déclara le second de l'équipage.

— Bien d'accord. On n'a plus qu'à croiser des doigts pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

— Ouais. Les cyclones, les monstres marins, la Marine… tout ça je veux bien, mais la faim, plus jamais !

Zeff approuva silencieusement. Leur voyage serait encore long avant d'atteindre All Blue, son but ultime. Rien ne garantissait qu'une telle pénurie de ressurgisse. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, durcissant son regard. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi, il n'en avait pas le droit. À l'avenir, il veillerait à ce qu'un tel malheur ne se reproduise pas.

Thomas regardait fixement droit devant lui, ne percevant que du coin de l'œil son capitaine, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se gratta la nuque dans un mouvement qui lui était familier pour exprimer son malaise.

— Capitaine… au sujet de la sirène…

— Oui ?

Le second se tourna brusquement vers Zeff, ne s'attendant pas à un tel calme de sa part.

— Vous… enfin… ça va ?

Le capitaine pirate lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, la bouche plissée en ce qui devait être un sourire.

— T'as jamais été doué pour parler toi.

— Vous non plus, répliqua Thomas, rassuré de voir son capitaine de si bonne humeur.

Pourtant, il crut voir un reflet de mélancolie et de remord miroiter dans ses prunelles.

— Vous vous sentez coupable à propos d'elle ?

— Évidemment que je me sens coupable, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

— Je sais, dit Thomas en baissant les yeux. Je reste tout de même convaincu que vous avez pris la bonne décision. Votre fierté d'homme en a peut-être pris un coup mais…

— Ma fierté ?

Zeff ricana. Son second eut l'air étonné d'une telle réaction.

Le capitaine-cuistot se redressa et regarda son premier membre d'équipage droit dans les yeux. Thomas déglutit devant l'intensité du regard. Il n'aurait su définir toutes les émotions qu'il y trouvait, mais pour sûr qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Certaines se complétaient, d'autres se contredisaient. Le tout était à la fois captivant et un brin terrifiant.

— Ma plus grande fierté, Thomas, c'est d'être capable de renoncer à certaines choses afin de sauver ce qui est vraiment important.

 _Un an après ces mots, Zeff aux Pieds Rouges et son équipage rebrousseront chemin, renonçant à Grand Line et à All Blue, ne souhaitant pas y laisser leur vie. Encore un an plus tard_ _, Zeff sacrifiera une de ses jambes et ainsi sa légende de Pieds Rouges pour sauver un gamin de la faim. Mais cela, c'est une autre histoire…_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Zeff a de très lourdes et belles convictions. Il respecte les femmes, la faim des autres, ses mains... ce n'était vraiment pas évident de le mettre face à un tel dilemme. Mais comme je le fais remarquer dans les dernières phrases : Zeff est, selon moi, quelqu'un capable de renoncer à certains de ses principes quand cela s'avère nécessaire. Il l'a fait en renonçant à All Blue, il l'a fait pour sauver Sanji.

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire.

Au plaisir !


End file.
